Ichiraku Ramen Bar Miscellaneous
by syncro-miso
Summary: Discover some unusual and wicked stories that took place at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, in compagny of Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee and Shikamaru. ONE-SHOTS *This is a COMPETITION between two authors so please VOTE for the best story and REVIEW them!*
1. Explanations

Hello!

Let's introduce the concept of this story...

We are two relatively new authors, so we came up with a method to practice ourselves in order to become better and to have some fun in writing :) Many (or not so many) characteristics are decided and two separated fanfics are going to come out of this (one written by syncro, the other one by miso).

YOU will be the judge for picking the best fanfic!

Please review and pick one of the two fanfics! Also, in order for us to improve, please state one pro and one con for each story!

Hope you guys enjoy, below are the specifications for this story.

DISCLAMER: Naruto© belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Category  
**Naruto Shippūden

**Lenght  
**One-shot  
Over 500 words, less than 1500 words

**Action  
**None specified

**Settings  
**Ramen shop in Konoha

**Characters  
**Naruto Uzumaki  
Shikamaru Nara  
Rock Lee  
Sasuke Uchiha

**Others  
**The concept and the settings are Syncro's work


	2. Syncro:Konoha’s Green Beast’s Ramen Shop

**Konoha's Green Beast's Ramen Shop  
_By : Syncro_**

That year, as the first sun of the month of July rose up; a loud noise awakened half of the village of Konoha. It was a cry filled with desperate anger, the kind of sound that comes up from the shock of finding out that your father just passed away and left you with the smallest part of his heritage.

Strangely, that was close to what happened to a young man that morning, somewhat…. in a small ramen shop filled with only four people. How could they make so much noise?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD MAN!!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING HIS PLACE? You better tell me thick eyebrows or I'll teach you a new jutsu right away. Believe me; you don't want to know what one thousand years of pain is."

That was word for word what a blond guy with an orange outfit yelled at another one who wore a green apron with 'enjoy the spring of youth' written on it in bold black letters.

"Stop, Naruto! It's going to get troublesome", a black haired youth named Shikamaru interfered while robbing his eyes like he finally awoke from a far away dream.

He tried to separate the two guys who were arguing by putting himself in front of the apron guy named Rock Lee and trying to push off the blond one, Naruto, with absolutely no apparent willingness.

That didn't work out very well…poor Shikamaru had to endure the loud, now squeaky voice, of the angered Naruto just beside his ears and the fired up Lee who could rise the temperature of the room just with his fiery eyes. No need to say that he deeply regretted following Naruto to Ichiraku's, changed to Konoha's Green Beast's, ramen shop, that morning at an hour when he usually is still sleeping. If only his mother didn't hear the loud ninja inviting him…he wouldn't have been forced to come…

Then, the silence suddenly returned back, not because of the shadow possession jutsu that Shikamaru was now using on his companions, but because the last one of the clients of the noodle shop got up and muffled the overwhelmed Naruto.

"Sas...Ugh…ke-tehe… leg mee grow!" Naruto finally articulated.

Without even answering Naruto, after a quick glance at the menu, now inside the blonde's mouth, the one called Sasuke turned to Lee: "Hey, you in green, a bowl of miso ra…"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because a flash of green was already by his side, shaking both his hands with a vigor that could've easily broken his arms if he didn't pull them away fast enough.

"Gai-sensei, did you hear that? Success, my first customer!! Gai-senseeeeeeiiiiii!!"

Lee then jumped out from the counter and yelled the news whenever he saw somebody (almost causing an old man to turn deaf), forgetting completely everything about Sasuke and his miso ramen.

"How did things get so troublesome…If we want to eat, we better bring him back."

The yawning Shikamaru stood up and turned away so slowly that it wasn't even a revelation to the densest person of the village that he wouldn't be able to catch up with his taijutsu specialist companion.

"Sasuke, you should've let me kick his butt. I knew he couldn't handle this great shop, because only someone with a great sense of taste and absolute knowledge about ramen and…"

"The more you talk, the more I ask myself why I came back to Konoha…"

"Waaait Sasuke where are you going? What about your ramen? Can I have it? But remember, you pay ok? I'll invite you some other time. Hey Sasuke-teme, at least look back at me when I talk to you!!"

Now, the shop was much quieter. Time passed and the fidgeting Naruto got more and more hungry and that just made him more annoyed by the-thick-eyebrow-and-round-face-guy who was not coming back.

Then, just as he was about to make the ramen himself, he was pushed down violently.

"Naruto-kun, please wait. I'm in charge of this store and I have the responsibility to protect it."

"Aaargh, get off my back you eyebrow freak! Because of you, the ojii-san who made the best ramen of the five nations is now gone forever."

"Wait, Naruto-kun, there must be a misunderstanding. It's Teuchi-san himself that left me with his ramen shop. You see, I hurt my arm and can't do any missions for the moment, so I bought this shop since Gai-sensei told me that making ramen is great rehabilitation exercise for arm muscles. If you want to help, we can run the store together!"

"Ramen? I'm into it!!"

As Naruto and Lee finished making arrangements, a new customer came in. It was the nurse of the always-working-Lee and she brought with her the great news that he'll be able to go on missions as early as the next morning.

This time, it wasn't just a flash of green that ran away to his sensei, but a flash of rainbow, passing threw all the levels of happiness.

Once again, Lee forgot everything else and Naruto was left alone with only his hunger, which was getting stronger and stronger...and all the ingredients to make great ramen.

No need to precise what horrible mess Naruto got himself into when his new business partner came back (AN: kukuku).

Since this isn't the story of the ramen shop of the green beast of Konoha AND Naruto, the next episode should be for another time…

* * *

_Don't forget to read the next story and review :)_


	3. Miso: Something Missing in the Ramen

**Something Missing in the Ramen  
_By: Miso_**

Shikamaru woke up, cold and stiffen. His eyes were still closed, but he knew he was laying on the bare ground, head facing the sky, somewhere close to a peaceful training ground. It was probably already night, although he guessed that it wasn't late enough for having to worry about robbers or bounty hunters. He realized that he had probably got waken up by the cold, and he was thoughtfully analyzing the pros and the cons of bringing a blanket next time for his afternoon nap. Just when he started feeling sleepy again, two rough fingers managed to pull his left eye's lids open. A blue eye was staring at him.

"Oi, Bushy brows, do you think he's dead?" a very easy to recognize voice asked.

"Naruto, he's resting," the only one, besides Gai-sensei, who could be called by a name having something to do with eyebrows, replied. "In order to be youthful, you need to have your share of sleep."

Finally opening his eyes, Shikamaru looked at both of them, and yawned.

"How troublesome... You guys interrupted my nap."

"Hey, we were going to get some ramen, do you want to come with us Ponytail boy?" Naruto eagerly proposed.

"Yare yare... I'll go, I need to go to the bathroom anyway... Next time don't wake me up though..."

~*~

Ichiraku Ramen Bar looked like a firefly in the dark, the shop sign fully lit, with a mouthwatering smell coming out of the place. Over the years, the owner had decided to expand his small counter – the Ichiraku Ramen was more now a restaurant than a bar, with spacious tables and comfy seats.

"I'll take... Oh, it all looks so good old man, you are truly the god of ramen," Naruto praised Teuchi, the owner of his paradise. "I'll get one shōyu ramen with pork chops, and... miso ramen too, yeah, make that two, with this and that and..."

"How troublesome Naruto, they are other people waiting, ne..." Shikamaru complained. He hadn't move for the past 5 hours a least and now, standing in line waiting for the number one fan of ramen to pass his order was obviously too much. "I'm going to the restroom, Lee, order a shio ramen for me."

After Naruto had finally passed his humongous command and he and Lee finally found a seat, Shikamaru came back and sat with them.

"Hey... You won't believe who I saw." It was unusual to see him surprise or even fully awake. "Thanks, Ayame" he said to the daughter of the ramen shop, talking his bowl. "There, in the corner..." he whispered. Giving a brief nod of the head, he pointed to a direction. "We can't really see him right now, but who does that make you think of?"

Rock Lee stretched his neck to see the person Shikamaru pointed at. "The hair does look familiar, now that you mention it..." He shook his head. "Although, it's impossible to be..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto said, already half way through his second bowl. "Your ramens are getting cold!" Naruto warned them, having sidelong glances toward their untouched meals.

"Naruto... I think Sasuke is in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar," Rock Lee blurted out.

It took a few seconds for Naruto to fully understand what his two comrades were talking about. Drinking the broth from his bowl, he almost spitted everything, but fortunately for everyone present, it was ramen so Naruto managed to control himself.

"WHAT?" he said, looking left and right. "WHEN?" he shouted. "I mean WHERE?" Looking at Shikamaru, he pointed a threatening chop stick towards him. "If this is some kind of lame joke to distract me from my ramen..."

"No Naruto, see for yourself! I think Sasuke-kun's there!" Rock Lee stood up, already walking towards the boy. Shikamaru himself was on the edge of his seat.

"Dattebayo! Wait! No, don't go now!" Both Shikamaru and Rock Lee, from a single lazy/youthful movement, turned their head to face Naruto.

"Why not?" inquired Shikamaru. "Don't be troublesome. Might as well know if it's him, ne?"

"It's not him." Naruto stated, shaking his head slowly. "He would have told us if he had gone back in the village, don't you guys think so?" he added, eyes looking down into his bowl.

"Maybe he just didn't want to cause a big fur." Rock Lee speculated. "Or he just got back and as we all know, even youthful people can get hungry. His long vivacious trip sure gave him appetite," Lee stopped himself there, as the raised eyebrows of his two friends indicated that he got carried away in a youthful frenzy again. "Let's go Naruto, it's no big deal, let's just ask him if he is Sasuke."

"Or if you want us to do it in a more subtle way, we could ask if he happen to have betrayed a whole village and tried to kill, either successfully or not, his only brother," Shikamaru said, grinning. "We could also try to see if he has the Uchiha clan logo. He never goes out without it," he added, more seriously. "And it's not like there's a thousand Uchiha left."

"Good idea Shikamaru! Let's go!" Rock Lee made a move toward their "target".

"We should hide ourselves though," Naruto spoke, his mouth full of the last ramen of his fourth bowl. "You know, to appear less stupid if he's NOT Sasuke." His eyes narrowed. "I don't think it's him... He's more... I mean less..."

"How troublesome, let's just go," Shikamaru interrupted him. He was already beginning to fell the side-effects of his aborted afternoon nap.

The three of them began crawling on the wooden floor, their faces almost touching the ground as they swiftly moved at a turtle pace. Arriving near the restrooms, Shikamaru made a gesture, indicating that they were near. Looking at each other and being perfectly synchronized – hell, they weren't ninjas for nothing – they silently arrived at the dreaded table.

Nobody was there.

Puzzled, Naruto looked at Rock Lee, who looked at Shikamaru, who just stared at the ceiling. He was sure he had seen somebody looking just like Sasuke a while ago. Naruto and Rock Lee both knew Shikamaru wasn't the type to play pranks, especially those who involved himself doing anything. So why nobody – Sasuke or not – was there?

"Mind if I join you for ramen?"

Shikamaru, Naruto and Rock Lee's jaws all dropped at the same time. That voice... No way, it couldn't be...

"SASUKE!" Naruto was the first to react. "You... when... what..."

"Usuratonkachi... I'm tired, I'll tell you the whole story another day." Sasuke shook his hand, as if to push away any matters. Then he noticed something odd. "Why are you three on the floor? Lost something?" the oh-so-famous Uchiha smirked.

"Yeah... but we've just found it," Naruto said, his trademark grin broadening on his face.

* * *

_Credits to Syncro for the title! Since I'm really bad at finding those...  
Review and pick your favorite! Remember to state a positive point and something to improve for each fic :) MANY THANKS FROM SYNCRO-MISO!_


End file.
